1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authenticity tag by means of which it can be determined whether an original attachment of the authenticity tag has been altered. In particular, the present invention relates to an authenticity tag which can be realized using semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to protect devices or packages having an identical appearance, so-called “tamper indicating seals” (=protective stickers) have been used until now. Stickers equipped with certain protective features (such as, for example, a holograph, etc.) and which are destroyed when trying to remove the seal, are thus attached to objects. This is mostly achieved by applying differently strong adhesive materials in several layers or divisions; when the sticker is removed mechanically it is to destroy itself. Toll vignettes for using Austrian or Swiss motorways are an example of such “temper indicating seals”. These toll vignettes must be stuck directly to the windshield and tear when they are peeled off.
Stickers containing a memory chip (such as, for example, RFID=radio frequency identification tag) are also widespread.
It is of disadvantage that the memory chip of the “tamper indicating seal” cannot control whether the sticker is actually still on the product (i.e. the object) to which it has been attached originally or whether it has been peeled off by special tools. This is particularly problematic when a person buying a product is to be put into a position by means of the “tamper indicating seal” to check, by simple tools, the authenticity of the product offered to which such a “tamper indicating seal” has been attached. In this context, an authenticity tag for brand-name textiles could be cited as an example. Determining the authenticity of original spare parts in the automobile or aircraft industry and identifying the authenticity of packages, such as, for example, CD covers, are further examples of this.